The Boy Who Would Be Queen Part 2
by HockeyUSA272
Summary: ok as i said, i wrote this in the summer. i wrote these at about 4 am when i felt nothing except weird thoughts and this came in2 mind this is a weird fanfic
1. CHAPTER 1

A/N: I do not own FOP but anyway here is "The boy who'd become Queen Part II. This will be a bit confusing. And I created this story long ago, but it has been deleted somehow.  
  
We all start when Timmy realizes he's still not popular.  
  
Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda....  
  
Wanda: Yes Timmy.  
  
Timmy: I wish there was a way I could be popular.  
  
Cosmo: OOH OOH I Have an idea how you can be popular.  
  
Timmy: Hit me Cosmo.  
  
(Cosmo turns Timmy to Tamantha)  
  
Timmy/Tamantha: What did you do to me?  
  
Cosmo: Well you said you wanted to be popular, and the last time you were was when you were a girl.  
  
Tamantha: Well I'm really upset.  
  
Cosmo: Well let's go to school.  
  
Tamantha: Wait, wouldn't people be suspicious that I'm a girl?  
  
Wanda: You're right.  
  
Tamantha: I wish I was always a girl so nobody would notice anything weird about me.  
  
(Wanda grants his/her wish, but something strange is occurring. Timmy's room is now purple with Justin Timberlaske posters in the room.)  
  
(The phone rings, Tamantha answers)  
  
Tamantha: Hello (It's Trixie.)  
  
Trixie: Hey Tamantha, I'm coming over in my Limo to pick you up for school today like always.  
  
Tamantha: What, you're taking me to school?  
  
Trixie: Like every day best friend.  
  
Tamantha: Best friend?  
  
Trixie: You're acting weird. Oh My Gosh, a new popular idea, Acting weird.  
  
Tamantha: Yeah, I'll wait for you.  
  
Cosmo: I thought you didn't want to be a girl after that first time.  
  
(Tamantha goes downstairs to se her dad.)  
  
Dad: Tamantha, since you're so popular I'm giving you two $50 allowances a week.  
  
Tamantha: Huh?  
  
Dad: Well the Dinkleburg's nephew is staying with them, and they're going to give him $90 a week.  
  
(Tamantha is still a bit confused when Cosmo and Wanda start to make fun of him for being a girl again.)  
  
Cosmo: HAHA, You're a girl and you like it.  
  
Wanda: Yeah ma'am!  
  
Tamantha: Fine I'll wish for you to be a boy Wanda, and you to be a Girl Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo: WAIT, NO!  
  
Tamantha: Too bad, you have no choice, I said I wish.  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda become Cosma and Wando once again.)  
  
Cosma: OH NO, It's happening again, I now know which boy bands rock out loud again!  
  
Wando: Oh great, Trixie's here.  
  
Tamantha: Oh yes, I'm popular yay!  
  
(Trixie pulls up to the house and rings the doorbell.)  
  
Tamantha: Hi Trixie.  
  
Trixie: Hey what's up, do you want to come to the mall with me after school and buy the hair salon?  
  
Tamantha: Yeah, great.  
  
(Tamantha starts to be a bit nervous that now since he/she is a girl, Timmy/Tamantha has to do girl stuff like date boys.)  
  
Trixie: And remember we have dates with Ted and Chet.  
  
Tamantha: Uh oh, I'll be right back.  
  
Trixie: Okay.  
  
Tamantha: Wando, you know how to be a girl. I Wish you were a girl again and you'd be disguised as a brand new necklace.  
  
(Wando turns into Wanda again and turns into a necklace.)  
  
Wanda: This is going to be a long day.  
  
A/N: I hope you don't think this is sick or anything like that. Review Please. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

A/N: FINALLY IM UPDATING. By The Way The new Tamantha looks 10 times better then in the boy who would Become Queen part 1. Also, I mentioned "THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT" there's a reason, and sicne it's a fanfic, it doesn't need a problem immediatley, there are two. You will learn them later!  
  
As we left off Tamantha was going into Trixies limo. Tamantha is talking to Wanda---------  
  
Tamantha: (Whispering) Wanda----  
  
Wanda: If it is not a wish do not talk to me.  
  
Tamantha: Why though?  
  
Wanda: I am now a certified lesbian.  
  
Tamantha: Uhhh what is a lesbian?  
  
Wanda: When two women love each other.  
  
Tamantha: Oh.  
  
Wanda: Does your mom tell you these things?  
  
Tamantha: Duh she is a psycho.  
  
Wanda: Not in your girl life.  
  
Tamantha: Huh?  
  
Wanda: She does not work because of all the money they saved by not returning non-refundable girl stuff.  
  
Tamantha: Huh?  
  
Wanda: Remember when we found out about Crockers past and we saw your mom pregnant and the truck was filled up with girl stuff?  
  
Tamantha: Oh yeah.  
  
Trixie: So who do you like better, Ted or Chet?  
  
Tamantha: uhhhhhhhh you choose.  
  
Trixie: Okay you take Chet and I will take Ted tonight.  
  
Tamantha: Uh oh  
  
Trixie: What do you mean uh oh?  
  
Tamantha: Uh oh meaning I uh wanted to do with Ted?  
  
Trixie: Okay fine.  
  
(Running behind the limo you see Veronica.)  
  
Tamantha: I bumped my head on a shelf when I woke up so I am forgetting stuff. Why is Veronica running behind us, I thought she was popular.  
  
Trixie: Duh, that bump must have hurt your head pretty hard. Veronica is the most least popular girl in school. She had to take Elmer to the dance last year remember?  
  
Tamantha: Oh yeah.  
  
Trixie: Do not forget tomorrow is the fashion show and the Yearbook club.  
  
Tamantha: Oh yeah great.  
  
(At Crockers class.)  
  
Mr. Crocker: Hello everybody, the A+s are ready and I baked cookies for everyone!  
  
Tamantha: (whispering to Wanda) Why is Crocker so nice?  
  
Wanda: Remember when he had us as Fairy God Parents?  
  
Tamantha: Yeah.  
  
Wanda: Without your wish of going back to the time when he lost us as Fairy God Parents, he never lost us until he was 21.  
  
Tamantha: So he is nice now?  
  
Wanda: The most respected person in Dimmsdale.  
  
Tamantha: Wow, cool. Mr. Crocker, since I am only the second most popular person in this class, can I have an extra cookie?  
  
(Trixie gasps and looks at Tamantha)  
  
Trixie: You cannot eat a cookie, you are a gonna be model, MODELS CANNOT EAT ANYTHING WITH OVER .5 GRAMS OF FAT IN THEM!  
  
Tamantha: Oh yeah, just testing you Denzel.  
  
(Crocker laughs)  
  
Trixie: Denzel, may Tamantha and I go to the bathroom?  
  
Crocker: Okay sure, by the way good job on your A+ Trixie and Tamantha.  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
Trixie: You got some amnesia, look I do not know whats going on with you, but can you act normal?  
  
Tamantha: I am very sorry what is normal again?  
  
Trixie: You have to laugh when I say mean things about Veronica like when I told you about her being unpopular and taking Elmer to the dance.  
  
Tamantha: Okay....  
  
Trixie: And remember to annoy the wanna be people such as Chester AJ all the people in the Audio Visual Club and so on.  
  
Tamantha: (Sadly) Okay fine.  
  
Trixie: Why do you feel sad?  
  
Tamantha: Oh I am not sad.  
  
Trixie: Okay, Great let us go back to class.  
  
Tamantha: Good idea.  
  
(Back at class)  
  
Crocker: Well since all of you have no homework, does anyone have a problem in life today?  
  
Tamantha (To Trixie): Why is Crocker doing this?  
  
Trixie: Wow you must be suffering from some amnesia. Denzel is only the best teacher to the un-popular kids.  
  
Crocker: Chester you seem blue, what is going on with you?  
  
Chester: (sigh) I have a problem.  
  
Crocker: What is it?  
  
Chester: I have no date to the dance tomorrow.  
  
Crocker: Okay, someone must want to take this fine young gentleman to the dance.  
  
Tamantha(Thinking in Timmys voice): Maybe as a girl I can make Chester happier.  
  
Crocker: Well I do not think anyone wants to. COME ON ONE OF YOU THIS IS A FINE MAN!  
  
Chester: Dude, it is okay. I do not like to dance anyway.  
  
Tamantha: I will go with you!  
  
(The whole class gasps.)  
  
(Trixie covers her mouth)  
  
Trixie: She is just kidding, why would she go out with an unpopular guy like you?  
  
Crocker: Well no offense Chester, you are a fine young man and your time to shine will be in twelve years. It is now the popular people time to shine. What is wrong with you Tamantha?  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU DO NOT THINK THIS IS MEAN TO UNPOPULAR PEOPLE. I AM UNPOPULAR SO I WOULD NOT MAKE FUN OF UNPOPULA PEOPLE. Back to the story.  
  
Tamantha: I bumped m--- (Trixie is covering her mouth again.)  
  
Trixie: She hurt her head this morning because she was knocked out of bed after her mom screamed. She is not thinking right.  
  
Tamantha: Why did you cover my mouth like that?  
  
Trixie: Duh, Dimmsdale law. Any popular person cannot mention something stupid or else he or she will not be popular anymore!  
  
Tamantha: who passed that law?  
  
Trixie: You did remember because you love being popular so much, you do not want any popular person be an idiot.  
  
Tamantha: Oh yeah, when did I do that?  
  
Trixie: Duh, about one month ago.  
  
Tamantha: Oh yeah.  
  
Crocker: Tamantha, Trixie do you want to share what you are talking about at this moment?  
  
Trixie: No, but Tamantha should be in the nurse right now.  
  
Crocker: What, her amnesia. Fine I do not want anymore disruption!  
  
Trixie (Whispering): You better still be on for our dates tonight, I will pick you up. Call me okay.  
  
Tamantha: Okay.  
  
(Tamantha goes home and starts to talk to Cosma and Wanda.)  
  
Tamantha: Can you help me out?  
  
Wanda: Why so we can be lesbians longer?  
  
Cosma: Change me back to a boy!  
  
Tamantha: Fine I wish Cosma was a boy again.  
  
(Wanda changes Cosmo into a boy again.)  
  
Cosmo: Yay, that is the problem solved for today.  
  
Wanda: Not exactly.  
  
Tamantha and Cosmo: What do you mean?  
  
Wanda: Your date!  
  
Tamantha: I am not going on a date tonight.  
  
Wanda: Well after what you have done to me and Cosmo already, I am going to call her and say in your voice that you want to go out.  
  
Tamantha: I just will not go out with Ted.  
  
Wanda: Hear this recording we heard her say.  
  
(Wanda takes out a tape recorder and plays it.)  
  
Recording (In Trixies voice): If Tamantha does not go out tonight, Ted and Chet will hate me and I will not be as popular as before. She better come tonight.  
  
Tamantha: Wow, I bet this will be the only bad thing about being popular.  
  
Wanda: Get ready.  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda laugh hysterically.)  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO.  
  
So. Did you like it or no? R&R and I will update after I update my other story. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

A/N: This is the sickest chapter yet. Tamantha goes out on a date with Ted and Trixie goes out with Chet/Chad. Thanks for all the reviews. BTW IM A MALE AND I MAKE THESE AT 1 AM SO SOMETIMES I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM SAYING.  
  
(We all start right at the end of the last chapter.)  
  
Tamantha: What do you mean by get ready?  
  
Cosmo: Well as this plot may go---  
  
Tamantha: What plot? Man, Cosmo! Can't you concentrate for more than 2 minutes? This isn't a TV show or a scripted story! This is REAL LIFE! (Thank you JediWanda for the inspiration for that line (DON'T SUE ME :-0) okay back to the story.)  
  
(The phone rings, Tamantha picks up.)  
  
Trixie: Tamantha, hi.  
  
Tamantha: How come the phone is always for me?  
  
Trixie: Okay either you have amnesia or you are taking popular idea: acting weird too far.  
  
Tamantha: Yeah, I have amnesia.  
  
Trixie: Did you read my message that said you have to go out or else I will not be popular?  
  
(Tamantha turns to wanda.)  
  
Tamantha: Hold on trixie. WANDA, I THOUGHT YOU GOT THAT USING YOUR MAGIC!  
  
(Trixie is listening.)  
  
Trixie: What magic?  
  
Tamantha: Duh, from my fairy godparent, Wanda. (Shuts her mouth quickly.)  
  
(Jorgan and the Men In Black Scene from The episode when you find out about Crockers past.)  
  
Jorgan: She better not believe you! If she does, you lose your godparent!  
  
Trixie (On the phone): ARNOLD SCHWARTZENGERMAN? AHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU! Tamantha Really has a fairy godparent? If I did not hear you say it, I would never believe she had one.  
  
Jorgan: Oopsie (Starts to take Wanda away, but wanda takes out her rule book.)  
  
Wanda: The rule book says if what just happened right now just happened, you have to have Trixie forget what just happened.  
  
(Jorgan does freezes time and comes back when he realizes something.)  
  
Jorgan: Wait, Tamantha are you supposed to be a little human boy?  
  
Tamantha: I thought you made everyone think I was a girl the whole time!  
  
Wanda: The rulebook says you cannot make fairy god parents think some way.  
  
Jorgan: HAHAHA, You became a little puny human little girl My Muscles are cracking up (His face comes on his bicep and laughs.)  
  
Tamantha: I wish he was gone  
  
Wanda: I can still do that.  
  
(Jorgan goes away with time moving again.)  
  
Trixie: Anyway, please, you got to come please.  
  
Tamantha: (Groaning) Fine Trixie.  
  
Trixie: I will pick you up at six.  
  
Tamantha: Okay.  
  
(They end their phone conversation about 20 minutes later.)  
  
(Six PM.)  
  
Wanda: Tamantha (Wanda Cracks up.) Trixie and your DATES (she Cracks up again with Cosmo) are here.  
  
Tamantha: Oh God, well here I go.  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda Laugh even harder.)  
  
Tamantha: Well if you are laughing about this, I wish you will have to come on the date with me. You do not want to be found out.  
  
Wanda: Okay, but if we are found out, you stay a girl forever (She and Cosmo Crack up.)  
  
Tamantha: I wish you both cannot laugh anymore for the rest of your lives if you make fun of me.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: What?  
  
Tamantha: I said I wish.  
  
(They grant her wish. They also give her a dress for the date and perfume.)  
  
(Trixie arrives)  
  
Trixie: Hi Tamantha time for our double date.  
  
Tamantha: Uh oh.  
  
Trixie: I am going to stop that new idea of acting weird. Anyway since this is our first date, I have some advice. Always be nice to them and try to give tem their first kiss tonight.  
  
Tamantha: (Sadly) Okay, let's go.  
  
(They arrive at a French Restaurant. On the way while having some non- alcoholic Piña Coladas.) (PS They are good.)  
  
Trixie: Okay Sweetie, I have something to confess.  
  
Ted and Chet: What?  
  
Trixie: I have never been to a French restaurant before.  
  
Chet: Neither have we. All there is in a French restaurant is snails, smelly cheese, cow brains, and dead frogs.  
  
Tamantha: AHHHHH, DEAD FROGS!  
  
Ted: Oh sorry Tamantha I love you and all, but get over the dead frog fear.  
  
Tamantha: Fine.  
  
(At the restaurant Chez something, they are at the table looking at the dinner menu.)  
  
Chet: Boo Yah, I am right.  
  
Trixie: How beautiful date?  
  
Chet: In the menu, Grenouilles mortes, cerveaux de vache, fromage de bleu, and escargots. Which according to my crappy altavista Translator means Dead frogs, Brains of Cow, Cheese of bleu which is smelly old cheese, and escargots which is snails.  
  
Tamantha: Let us just get pizza and leave this place.  
  
Ted: You smell so good. Let us just get pizza.  
  
Tamantha: I just said that.  
  
Ted: Whatever.  
  
(Trixie shuts Tamanthas mouth and whispers to her.)  
  
Trixie: Tamantha, boys do not want to be treated like they are dumb.  
  
Tamantha: Where did you learn that?  
  
Trixie: My Dating Tip Machine.  
  
Tamantha: Okay---  
  
(They all take their limo to Luigis place.)  
  
Luigi (In a French accent): Hello children, my specials tonight are Dead frogs, Cow Cow Brains, Bleu Cheese, and snails.  
  
Chet: But all of you people named Luigi are supposed to be Itallian.  
  
Luigi: Racist, GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
(THEY Finally find a pizza place.)  
  
(At the pizza place---)  
  
Trixie: I have some great advice, when Ted is not is not looking, eat on the other side and you will meet lips.  
  
Tamantha: Do I have to?  
  
Trixie: Yes or else I will make you not popular anymore.  
  
Tamantha: Uh oh. (Whispers to Wanda, help me.)  
  
Wanda: Okay, fine. Here is what you should do. You ne—(Jorgan interrupts.)  
  
Jorgan: Wanda, Cosmo, Huge emergency fairy meeting NOW.  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda leave to Fairy World.)  
  
Trixie: Where did your necklace and bracelet go?  
  
Tamantha: I never had a necklace or bracelet.  
  
Trixie: Whatever, kiss Ted.  
  
Tamantha: okay. Uh oh.  
  
(As they are eating their .5 gram of fat pizza, Trixie does the pizza idea as she is giving signals to Tamantha.)  
  
Tamantha: Okay fine. (Takes a deep breath and takes the back of the pizza Ted is eating until they finally meet and kiss.)  
  
Tamantha/timmy thinking: Oh my God I am kissing Ted and he is a boy. Oh my God, I AM GAY! But wait, if I am a girl and I am kissing a girl, I am a lesbian. Ahh too confusing. I wonder how Cosmo and Wanda are doing at Fairy World.  
  
(At Fairy World---)  
  
Jorgan : In this meeting which will last for 48 hours straight with 56,000 issues so remember to write everything down.  
  
(Back at their date. Timmy/Tamantha is shockingly enjoying their date.)  
  
Tamantha: So Sweetie Ted how did you like your kiss?  
  
Ted: I actually liked it.  
  
Tamantha/Timmy (Thinking): Okay I am in love with a boy what am I? Am I a bisexual or what? Where do I know that word? HockeyUSA272 YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT!  
  
HockeyUSA272: Hey sorry it is 2 AM and I am tired, when else do you think I would write this stuff?  
  
Tamantha/Timmy: True, very true. Anyway---  
  
Trixie: Waiter!  
  
Waiter: Yes?  
  
Trixie: Can I speak with the owner?  
  
Waiter: What did I do? I am not a bad waiter (Runs out of the restaurant crying.)  
  
Trixie: Okay------  
  
Chet: No Trixie, the Restaurant is on me.  
  
Trixie: You are so cute.  
  
(They find another waiter and buy the pizza place which is now called Trix so now everybody thinks it is a place to get cereal. Luckily it is called Trix, The Pizza place.)  
  
(Meanwhile in the limo after the date Trixie is kissing Chet and Tamantha/Timmy is kissing Ted. Then they arrive home. In Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda are asleep when they are talking about issue number 10,213.)  
  
Jorgan: Now puny faries, we are talking about issue 10,213 sex changing wishes. We havfe found out something really bad about them. In a span of two months any god child who has wished or had his or her gender changed and everybody suspects they are that gender will completley become that gender within a two month span. First effects in the male to female is that the person will love boys the most drastic comes first. Then other little things come. They love to shop, model, fashion, and love to do other girl stuff. Luckily there are only three cases currently and we will make sure every fairy god parent heard. Bill and Nancy do you hear me?  
  
Two fairy godparents: Yes.  
  
Jorgan: Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Jorgan: COSMO AND WANDA.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: yeah sure can we sleep?  
  
Jorgan: Yes. And Ketchup and Mustard?  
  
A yellow and red headed godparent: Yes sir.  
  
A/N: It is 3 AM I will probably forget all of this. Oh well R&R sorry to all French and Italian people who I offended. 


End file.
